<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake (Yandere Yoongi x Reader) by Kpopyandere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069653">Cake (Yandere Yoongi x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere'>Kpopyandere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, Yandere, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, Yandere Yoongi, kpopyandere, soft yandere, unhealthy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yoongi's birthday and you're finally ready to give into him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake (Yandere Yoongi x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been having terrible writer's block but i really wanted to put something out for our lil meow meow's birthday. soft and fluffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been in the kitchen for hours slaving away. It was Yoongi’s birthday and you wanted to do something nice for him. Yoongi wasn’t your boyfriend or your husband. In all honesty, he was your captor, but you didn’t want to call him that anymore. You were baking him a birthday cake. Baking had always been something you’d enjoyed doing, even if you weren’t exactly <em>good</em> at it, but you hadn’t done it so long. Ever since Yoongi had taken you, you just hadn’t been up to it.</p>
<p>But lately, you’d been feeling a newfound appreciation for Yoongi. Despite everything, he took care of you, no matter how unpleasant or rude you were to him. He loved you unconditionally, without expecting anything in return, something that wasn’t true of anyone else. You wanted to show him that you cared for him now too. When you realised his birthday was coming up, you put your plan into action. You couldn’t actually leave the house to buy the ingredients needed for your gift, so you had had to ask the maids to help you out. They did, getting you everything you needed for Yoongi’s surprise.</p>
<p>You were so excited to present him with the cake. You couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when you showed it to him. The thing that he wanted more than anything in the world was your love, he had said it to you countless times. And you were finally ready to give it to him. The cake was a symbol of that.</p>
<p>Holding the pastry bag, you were on to the last step of the process. Carefully, you wrote the words <em>Happy Birthday Yoongles! </em>in red icing on top of the cake. You dotted the “i” with a heart. Taking a step back, you admired and examined your work. It was good enough. You weren’t exactly a professional, and it was the thought that counted, right? You were almost giddy with excitement. Yoongi was going to be <em>so</em> happy.</p>
<p>You looked at the clock in the kitchen. 5:17 pm. Yoongi was going to be home soon. You tidied the kitchen up as best you could, placing the cake on the table. Then you decided to get dressed in something nice to greet Yoongi in when he came home. Usually, you were in oversized sweatpants and a t-shirt but you felt like being pretty for him today.</p>
<p>Entering the closet in your bedroom, you picked out a dress. It was a pink one that Yoongi had bought for you but you’d thrown it on the floor in a rage when he’d presented it to you. You cringed at the memory. Remembering the look on his face when you’d done that broke your heart. You then styled your hair and put on makeup for the first time in months. When you were satisfied with your appearance, you went to wait for him by the front door. That was something he liked.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of waiting, you heard the door open and saw Yoongi walk in. You jumped up from your seat and bounced over to Yoongi. “Happy birthday Yoongi!” You threw your arms around him and gave him a hug. Your body pressed against his, <em>willingly</em>, almost made his brain short circuit.</p>
<p>He looked at you, the shock evident on his face. “I – I - Thank you.” He was understandably confused. You’d never really given him much affection before. You had seemed <em>slightly </em>less hostile towards him the past few days, but he had wondered if that had just been wishful thinking on his part.</p>
<p>You stepped back, twirling in your dress for him. “What do you think? Am I pretty today?”</p>
<p>“Is that the dress I got for you?” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Jesus, you look amazing. I mean, you’re always beautiful, but wow…”</p>
<p>“Baby, do you think I could put this on you?” You asked, “I have a little, um, surprise for you.” Your face looked so cute and hopeful. You were holding up a long piece of cloth that he assumed you were going to use as a blindfold.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. If that’s what you want,” he stuttered out. He was probably being too trusting but he figured that if you tried something, he could probably overpower you even with the blindfold on. He desperately wanted to believe that this was a change of heart on your part. A new beginning to the, yes, <em>unconventional </em>relationship that you two had.</p>
<p>Images of him being blindfolded and tied up whilst you had your way with him entered his mind, but he casted them aside. That was for the future. You hadn’t earned his trust enough for that, yet.</p>
<p>You placed the blindfold over his eyes and tied it at the back of his head. “Is it too tight?” you asked, pulling on it. “Is the knot digging into the back off your head?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he breathed. Your voice was so full of concern for his well-being, it was making him all warm inside. This couldn’t be real.</p>
<p>“And you can’t see, right?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You <em>promise?”</em></p>
<p>He could practically hear the pout in your voice. He wanted to rip off his blindfold and take you right there. “Baby, I promise. I’ve never lied to you, have I?”</p>
<p>You gave a satisfied little hum, and grabbed his hand, leading him carefully to what he assumed was the kitchen. He felt you let go of his hand, and heard you shuffling around the room. He heard what sounded like matches being lit and he tensed up until he realised what was probably happening.</p>
<p>You ripped off his blindfold, “<em>Surprise!</em>” You shouted, excitedly.</p>
<p>In front of him was what was clearly a homemade cake. It was a bit lopsided, the vanilla icing was uneven and the writing on top was messy but it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>“You made this for me?” He asked. He couldn’t believe it. Everything that he wanted was coming together, finally. It had been so hard for so many months but you were finally accepting him.</p>
<p>“I wanted to do something special for your birthday. I’m sorry it didn’t turn out nicer.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s perfect. I love it.” Yoongi grabbed you and pulled you into a passionate kiss. You didn’t resist. His hands roamed your body, making their way up your thighs.</p>
<p>You pulled away from him, giggling, “You have to blow out your candles, silly!”</p>
<p>Yoongi would’ve complained if it wasn’t for the look on your face. You were so excited about this. It was adorable.</p>
<p>He leaned down to blow out his candles, he puckered his lips before you stopped him. “Baby,” you said, in mock irritation, “you’re supposed to <em>make a wish</em> first.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right.” Yoongi closed his eyes and wished that you’d be like this everyday. He then blew out his candles.</p>
<p>“Yay!” You jumped up and down, clapping excitedly. You removed the candles and then paused, “Yoongi, we need a knife…” you looked at him, nervously twisting the hem of your dress in your hands. He’d locked away all the knives after an incident when he’d first taken you. You couldn’t believe how awful you’d been back then, trying to hurt him when he’d only ever loved you.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Yoongi walked over to a drawer in the kitchen and unlocked it, pulling out a knife. He made his way over back to the cake. After the briefest flicker of hesitation, he handed the knife over to you. He needed to show you that he trusted you now. He shrugged, “I’m useless at cutting cakes.”</p>
<p>You took the knife in surprise. “Oh, that’s okay.” You carefully cut out a large slice, putting it on a plate. Grabbing a fork, you took a piece of cake to feed Yoongi. “Open up.”</p>
<p>Yoongi did so and then quickly shut his mouth again. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you from feeding him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” You asked, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>His paranoia was taking over. What if this was all some elaborate ruse you were pulling on him? Everything was too perfect. Maybe you’d put something in the cake. Something to put him to sleep…or maybe even kill him? He couldn’t imagine an angel like you doing such a thing, but Yoongi had to be smart, no matter how much he wanted to give in. All of this was just so sudden. He needed to test you.</p>
<p>“What if I fed you first?” He asked.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>your </em>birthday,” you whined.</p>
<p>“I know, but you’re the most precious thing in my life. I want to put you first in all ways.” He grabbed the fork from your hand, careful not to let the piece of cake on it drop. He figured if you didn’t allow him to feed you, he’d have his answer, “Open wide.”</p>
<p>You huffed in annoyance but opened your mouth.</p>
<p>Once again, the cake didn’t reach anyone’s mouth. Yoongi had another terrible thought. What if this was some sort of fucked up suicide mission for you? Maybe you were willing to die to get away from him. No, he needed someone else. Yoongi put the fork down and picked up his phone, sending a quick text.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter now?” You asked, as Yoongi stuck his phone back in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just need to make sure everything’s okay.” He wanted to delay explaining what he was doing. If you weren’t trying to trick him, it would only hurt you to know his suspicions.</p>
<p>Less than a minute later, a guard arrived in the kitchen that the two of you were in. This was unexpected since Yoongi didn’t let any male staff near you, usually. Yoongi picked up the plate with the slice of cake on it and the fork, handing it to the man. “Eat this. The whole thing.”</p>
<p>The man looked surprised and confused, but he knew better than to question a direct order from his boss. He ate quickly, finishing the large slice in a few big bites. He swallowed everything down and opened his mouth, assuming Yoongi would want to make sure he had.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Yoongi asked the man.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“You don’t feel…dizzy? Your head doesn’t feel heavy? You don’t feel suddenly lethargic?”</p>
<p>“No, sir. It was good.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Leave then,” Yoongi waved a hand to dismiss the man. He bowed slightly and left in a hurry.</p>
<p>“What was all that about?” You asked Yoongi, your lower lip wobbling. “You don’t want to eat my food that bad?” A few tears escaped from your eyes despite your best attempts to hold them in.</p>
<p>“No, baby! It’s nothing like that!” Yoongi looked at you, holding both your hands in his. “I just had to make sure that you hadn’t tampered with the cake. I’m so sorry, I should’ve trusted you.” He buried his face in your shoulder. “Please, <em>please, </em>don’t cry. Seeing you cry is the worst thing.”</p>
<p>“You thought I’d do that to you? You really think that little of me? That I’d be capable of – of – <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>“It’s…I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me.”</p>
<p>You sniffled, taking in his words. You felt responsible for what had happened. It wasn’t Yoongi’s fault. He had a right to be suspicious. You’d been horrible to him for months. “No, I’m sorry. I’ve been so thankless and you’re still always so kind to me. I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Baby, no, I’ll never do something like this again,” Yoongi said. “I’m sorry I ruined your present. I’m the worst. I don’t deserve <em>you</em>. Don’t blame yourself ever, okay?”</p>
<p>You wiped the tears from your face, “Please, Yoongi, let me make it up to you properly. I want to show you that I’m really committed to us now.”</p>
<p>“How do you mean?”</p>
<p>You were embarrassed at having to explain. Cheeks warm, you choked out, “In – in the bedroom? I mean, unless you don’t want – ”</p>
<p>Yoongi was quick to cut you off, “No, I do! I really, <em>really</em> do. Believe me.”</p>
<p>You giggled, pecking him on the lips, “Happy birthday, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>